1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabric constructions useful as underlayment for carpeting.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of fabric constructions have been used prior to our invention, as the underlayment or padding for a carpet installation. The simplest would be a pressed fabric or jute. More recently there has been introduced sheets of synthetic, polymeric resin foams.
In spite of the broad range of materials and constructions used in the prior art for carpet underlayments, there has remained a need for improvements. This is particularly so in regard to constructions which have improved properties of acoustic attenuation, fire retardancy, low smoke generation, durability and washability. The foam underlayments have come under particular criticism because they liberate toxic fumes when then burn.
The construction of the present invention is a textile underlayment for carpeting. It exhibits the desired improvements in acoustical insulation, fire retardancy, low smoke generation and durability. In addition, on a weight basis it may be made light enough for use as the underlayment of carpeting installed on aircraft (where weight is desirably held to a minimum). The liberation of toxic gases during burning is minimized.